Hetafire
Hetafire is an English language game created by LeanneVlogzFilmz (animeArtluvr469 on deviantART) with RPG Maker VX Ace. Game Plot/Game Summary When England receives a strange phone-call from an unknown caller, He has little idea what challenges he and his friends have to face. Based on 'Another Color/2P Hetalia' and influenced by 'Fullmetal Alchemist', You follow the gang as they travel to the 'Forbidden' world where everything is not what it seems. Story England wakes up to Amelia serving earl grey tea. She tells England that America called to let him know that the meeting is taking place in London. Amelia leaves the room to give England some time to get himself sorted for the day. During breakfast, England tells Amelia that she doesn't have to call him 'Master'. Amelia said that calling him anything else would of been 'Disrespectful', But England said he didn't mind being called England or Arthur as long as there were no visitors in his house. Amelia understands but she says it will take time to get use to it. England sets off for the meeting building. He sees China and japan, but no sign of America. He asks Japan where America is. Japan says that he may have gone down the hallway to the right, where the cafeteria was. England goes to the location where he finds America, standing in front of a pie. "Good morning, Iggy!" he belted out as he turns towards England. "Don't call me that, git," England growls, he doesn't like the nickname. America smiles, "I'm glad you got my call" he continued. England face palmed and said that Amelia got the call. America then pondered and asked sarcastically if she was England's girlfriend or partner. 'It's NOT like that!' England screamed at America. 'Amelia is my maid' England explained, of course America asked if she could cook know how bad he is in comparison. After a drink of tea, England and America head off to the meeting room where everyone else was waiting. During the meeting, America tells the nations that he heard a rumor about another world that was identical to our own. England doesn't believe him, thinking that he made it up. But it soon found out that Russia also heard about the rumor too. America asked Russia why he could go if he wanted to check it out. England said 'He can't. No one can'. Confused, the axis asked England why he said that. He explains that many people that used magic to go to different places were either dangerous for human life or they never came back alive. Even he never used that form of magic again. The bell rings, All the nations take a break. Meanwhile, some unknown watchers are planning something for the 'Blond' one. During lunch, the nations questioned themselves about the rumors. England, Russia and America know something about the 'other' world. England even said it was forbidden, even to the nations. Suddenly, England heard a voice. He asked if anyone heard it, but no one did. Amelia was in the living room, polishing a clock when she heard the door knock. She goes to answer. Once all of the nations returned, the meeting continued. Russia asked England if there was a specific form of magic for teleportation and transmutations. He said there was but it hasn't been used for centuries. It's called alchemy. He then explains that the decline for alchemy was because people broke the fourth law in the laws of alchemy. After he explained the rules, he even mentioned that the fourth law applied to 'Human transmutation' and that it was forbidden. Suddenly, England's phone rings. He answers it, the caller called him iggy and had a sinister voice. He also knew that the other nations were with England as well. He then asked if England or his friends have heard of the 'Other' world. He then says that England wouldn't have known if it was forbidden or not unless he went there. Not convinced, the caller then said that he prepared a 'Gateway' to go to the other world. He also said that his friends can come too, however 'your friends may become......your worst enemy'. The call ends, leaving England petrified. The caller knows about the other world. The nations then ponder about who the caller could be and what he may be planning. England wondered what he meant by gateway. He realized what the caller meant and he ran home. The nations soon catch up with him to see what was wrong. When they reached the living room. Everyone was horrified by what they saw. Amelia, hanging by her neck. Blood everywhere. She was dead. England's shock was replaced by guilt, sadness and grief. Japan investigates the room and finds a symbol in blood. Once the nations tried to work out why the maid was murdered. England believes that the 'Gateway' the caller was talking about was killing Amelia for her blood to teleport to the other world. All of the nations go to the basement and England stands in the middle while all of the nations hold hands. England casts the spell to travel, unfortunately they got separated during the trip. Russia, Japan, Germany, Prussia and China landed in the Labyrinth and looked out for a way out. Meanwhile, the others landed in the lava fields with America missing. Canada, Italy and England look for him only to find America dangling off the edge of a large crater. England saves America and the four of them processed through the lava fields. Eventually, the four nations reached a huge castle and decide to look for the others inside. They investigate a hallway that had rooms with the nation's names on each one. Pondering about why that was, they look through each one until they found a key. They searched more of the castle until they found an old room. England and the gang found an old diary, once belonging to an old alchemist. He wrote about how he succeeded in duplicating the whole world using alchemy, but he also wrote about how he felt that he may have performed the forbidden science when it came to the people. England suspects that the alchemist knew that he broke the fourth law and put his own life at risk. Suddenly, the door was being bashed violently. Something was trying to break the door down. The group panicked. Meanwhile, the copies of the nations watched through a viewing orb. They found out that the group from the labyrinth managed to find their way out, but the others are trapped by the spider. They want the game to resume. Russia's team eventually found the castle but came in from the back. As they ventured into one of the corridors, they hear a banging noise. They follow the sound only to find the huge mutant spider violently charging and bashing the door, the trapped nations trying desperately to hold fort. It didn't take long for the spider to detect the others that watched in horror. China and Japan kill the creature, but now England and the others were stuck because the force jammed the lock. Japan breaks the lock and rescues the nations. Happy about their reunion, they soon start to ponder about the situation. Canada soon realized there was a nation missing. France. The nations didn't know where France could of gone, He wasn't with either teams since they landed here. Exhausted and light headed, England was having a hard time trying to think, the Nations decide to retire to the rooms, thanks to America showing them where the Dormitories were located. America takes England into his room and the others went to theirs rooms to sleep. America decides to sleep in England's room that night. The next morning, The nations reflect on the events of the previous day. The mysterious call, Amelia's murder, The old alchemist's room, the symbol in blood and France's disappearance. All of the sudden, England's phone rings again. It's the same caller. The caller then explains about the rules of the 'Game' in order for the nations to escape. During the conversation, the nations heard France's voice. Before the line cut off, France attempted to warn the others before he was knocked-out. The nations decide to follow what the caller said and solve the puzzles to find a way out and to locate France. After going through the puzzles, They find France on the floor...dead. England tried to wake him up, but it was no use. England starts panicking by saying it's not too late. Canada slaps England and told him to stop deluding himself. They were too late... Japan checked for any signs of life. But he found nothing. He was gone. Suddenly, The phone rings again. Everyone felt tense, knowing that it was the 'caller' who was calling, especially after France was killed. England answers the phone, asking why did they kill him. The caller laughs saying 'He killed himself', however this doesn't convince England or America. So the caller puts another person on the line. A french man was on the line, shocking the nations from his voice and his accent. He sounded just like France. He explains that he was the one who killed the 'real' France, warning the nations that if they try to escape, they will die. They return to to the castle with France's body and place him on the bed. After America stays behind to take care of Canada, England goes to look for Japan and Italy. After locating them, England decides to investigate the room even more, when all of a sudden a mutated body falls right in front of Japan and England. Horrified from the rotting flesh and the deformed look, England panics and screams. The others heard the cry and rush to the rescue. America tries his best to calm England down, 'It's a body, America, a human body...' England stuttered out, still in a distressed state. After putting England at ease, America and the others decide to investigate the passage that was locked up. They venture further into the prison floor until they encounter two of the copies, Russia and China. After the battle, they disappear. Confused about the encounter, the nations decided to keep going. Meanwhile, England wakes up finding America missing. Canada said that he is not sure where America went. Together, they go to find the others. America finds an object ahead of him, only to fall through a weak part of the floor. The nations were about to start their search until they were gassed and knocked out. England and Canada found a false wall and discover another passage. They go through a coded puzzle, some lava mazes and battled a mutant scorpion. Afterwards, they teleport to a cave and carry on the search. Suddenly, A section of the ceiling collapse, trapping Canada on one side of the debris. England tells Canada that he will go on to find the others. As England progresses, he hears an unknown sound and decides to find out where it came from, he goes down a hallway where the sound may have come from. America was awakened by Oliver, the copy of England. Shocked, America prepared to fight, but the copy didn't flinch. He introduces himself. America asked Oliver why he didn't attack. Oliver explains that he wants to help the nations leave the world, besides the fact he wanted to be America's friend. America found it difficult to trust Oliver because he was a copy of England. But Oliver only wanted to help them rather than kill. America allows Oliver to join him. They carry on down the path and check out the hall way on the right, only to find England being dragged by his leg by a huge tentacle monster. As a team, America holds onto England, trying to prevent the creature from dragging England closer. England held on as much as he could but could feel himself slipping from America's grip. Oliver destroys the creature, saving the two nations. Oliver discovers that England's leg was badly crushed from the strength of the tentacle, making England unable to walk. America carries England back with Oliver following him. They reunite with Canada and Oliver helps teleport them back. America explains what happened, and also why Oliver didn't kill him instantly. Oliver heals England's leg with the blood stone that the team found earlier, but England is still in no condition to walk. Canada stays behind to tend to England, while Oliver and America go to find the nations. Later, they were found in a jail room. Oliver destroys the prison bars, freeing the nations. Confused from the situation, they question about why Oliver is helping if he is a copy. China takes his anger out on Oliver until America stood up to him. Oliver believes he's a mistake, that should never be created. The group leave the jail, only to be kidnapped by Luciano, the copy of Italy. Canada and England are then captured by Alex, the copy of America. After going through the temple, the pair are reunited with the other nations. The 2P! copies appear, and Alex introduces himself. The copies were shocked to find that Oliver was with the nations. Angry with this, Alex orders Oliver to come back onto the copies' side. The new game was to collect 6 crystals to create a portal to go home. To obtain them, the nations have to defeat the copies on the Frozen lands, the Fire lands and the Demonic lands. After explaining the rules, they vanish along with the guilty and saddened Oliver. England noticed this, believing that perhaps Oliver wasn't like the copies at all. After successfully collecting 4 crystals, the nations travel to the Demonic world, where they found a castle. The interior was yet another maze. During the search, they found Oliver locked up in a cell. Oliver had a black eye from where Alex punched him as punishment was disrespecting the copies. If he helped them again, they would rip out his philosopher's stone. A sense of sympathy was felt for the copy, and they decided to free him and allow him to help them defeat the remaining copies. After a successful fight with a chimera and with Alex, Luciano and Matt, they collect the last crystal. Defeated, the copies gave in. All except Alex. He laughs manically and teleports most of the copies to different locations. Alex had gone insane. Afraid, Oliver had a bad feeling that the copies have gone wrong, they are stronger and dangerous this time. One have of the nations stay behind to protect the portal room, while the others go to find out what's going on. the group splits. On England's team, they encounter China and France, who has been possessed by Alex. The team defeat them and France mutates back into what he was before. A human transmutation. Wang Yang is fatally injured and Oliver stays by his side. Wang Yang tells Oliver to take his stone to revive the real France and to be careful of Alex because he's become a lot more violent than ever before. Wang Yang dies and Oliver cuts out the stone from the dead body. When Oliver explains about how the copies were made, he suddenly remember what happened to the old alchemist. He was used for transmutation but he was burned alive. by Alex. They head back while Oliver goes to find France's body. Meanwhile, The german brothers and Japan decide to split up so they can check both corridors. Germany and Prussia come across Ludz and Luciano. After defeating them, Ludz's stone explodes and he bursts into flames. Angry, Luciano charges at Germany only to have been intervened by Prussia. Luciano vanishes and Germany catches Prussia as he falls. Germany tries to wake his brother but it was no use. Prussia died in Germany's arms. Japan manages to catch up with Germany and explains that he encountered his copy Kuro but the battle ended when Japan's kitana went straight through Kuro's stomach and the stone. He feel on Japan's side on the left, and just died. Both France and Prussia laid lifeless on the portal floor. Oliver realised that he only had one stone to revive one of the dead nations. But, He decided to do something risky. He would give up his own stone to save the other nation. After giving the stone to England, Oliver cuts out his own stone from his body. Both England and Oliver stand in front of the fallen nations and cast the spell to revive both of them. Both Prussia and France come back to life, wounds healed and in full health. After the portal was ready, England starts walking away. He was going to fight Alex, alone. Shocked from what England had just said, They warn him that if he dies, he won't be able to return. England adds that if he doesn't, Alex could destroy their world and all the people in it. America walks forward and insists on coming along. England tried to stop him but Oliver joins in to. After realising what little choice he had, England allows Oliver and America to come along with him while everyone else teleport home safely. After going through a few more mazes, America and England fight Alex and defeat him easily. Alex goes nuts and lunges an attack at England. But Oliver stood in the way, with three fatal stab wounds in his abdomin. Oliver falls to the ground and England runs to his side, carefully picking Oliver up into his arms. Oliver explains that he wasn't like the other copies, he was more like England. Denying what's happening before him, he begs Oliver to not die but Oliver knows it's too late. He asks America and England to go and stop Alex before he destroys both worlds. England reassures him that he will do it. Relieved, he smiles and says 'I am happy, Arthur. Thank you.' and dies in England's arms. England felt a tear come down his face. He carefully laid Oliver onto the ground and moved on. Matt, the copy, found Oliver's dead body and gets angry. They find Alex in a deformed alchemy room, with dead mutated creatures nearby and Alex standing on a transmutation circle. After idolizing with the nations, he attempts to make England weak by saying about how America could of ended his life in the war of independence. America stands up to Alex and thought that America is just as weak as everyone else. He transmutates himself into a huge demon creature and is defeated by the two nations. Refusing to give up, he slashes at England making him tumble backward onto the ground. America runs to his side, but England passes out. Alex was about to attack again when the master stone has been broken and destroyed. By matt. Fire surrounds Alex and Matt shouts 'Go back to NOTHING!' setting Alex into fire and burning him to dust. Matt checks on England's chest wound and tells him to take his philosopher's stone to save him. Matt tells him that Oliver didn't want any of this and that it is only right to die along with the copy world. America understands and escapes home before the copy world exploded. Carrying England all the way. After returning home, America uses the stone to save England. After awakening, America explains that Matt destroyed Alex because he was angry about Oliver's death. England then worked out why Oliver wasn't a killer. He knew what the Alchemist did was against the rules of nature and Alchemy, He and Matt were more human than the other copies ever were. So Matt remained in the dying world rather than leave because it was right thing to do. A few weeks pass and America offers England a ride to the meeting. England thought to himself, America did owe him one in the end. And the car drives away to the normal day for the nations. Characters * The Allies (America, England, France, Russia, China + Canada) * The Axis (Italy, Germany, Japan + Prussia) * 2p! Allies (America, England, France, Russia, China + Canada) * 2p! Axis (Italy, Germany and Japan) * Amelia (England's maid) * The Alchemist Bug Reports/ Errors * One incident of a glitch was after receiving the weapons, they couldn't proceed. One reason was because they didn't go to the living room before England needed to go and find Japan and Italy. * Before entering the castle, Russia's team will encounter two mutated wasps. After defeating the mini monsters, move forward. If the player moves up towards the forest, the encounter will repeats until the player choose move on. * If either England or Canada died in the lava maze before reuniting with America and 2p! England, the casualty will not be able to participate in the next battles since there was no item to revive dead comrates, yet. In this case the remaining nation will be forced to battle the mutated spiders alone in the castle path until they reunite with the rest of the nations along with the copies (Note that If the remaning nation falls in the battle, the standard game over screen will appear). Fortunately, the fallen nation will be revived with 1HP right after winning against the mutated spiders in castle path. * Both Germany and Prussia are known as 'Germany' in the game. In the Fire lands America's team found a metal shield for Germany, however the shield can only be equipped by Prussia. * When you are playing England's team. After retrieving the Philosopher stone (After China's copy dies), Go back into the Portal room and don't go down the left passage because it causes a glitch where England, Oliver and America have somehow teamed up with Germany, Prussia and Japan. Trivia/ Extra Facts * In the game, There are often choices/decisions to make that will affect the game. One such example is when you find England attacked by a tentacle monsters, You choose either to save him as America or to battle/destroy the creature as Oliver. * In the Frozen lands, both China and Japan will experience frostbite upon entering the castle, which their HP deducts as the team moves. In the first maze room, there is one chest contains two winter coats which will stop the HP draining. * Because Oliver was the first transmutated copy. He was a perfect copy but with an enhanced personality to his original. This is why he isn't a killer. He was created as a good guy rather than a killer. * Human Transmutation was used to create the copies of the nations, however most of them were failed copies because they turned evil rather than good. The only ones who were good was Oliver and Matt. * The alchemist used Philosopher's stone for the copies to keep them alive. Similar to the characters created by 'Father' in the original 'Fullmetal Alchemist' series. * During the fight between Japan and 2P!Japan, there will be a cutscene where the clash between Japan and Kuro forces the later onto the ground. A stab sound can be heard and the scene reveals that Japan's katana went all the way through Kuro's stomach. The copy fell to the side and died. * Oliver was Matt's only friend which explains the later felt upset and take revenge on Oliver's death. * There are two endings to this game. The good ending is when you use the stone and save England. The bad ending is when you choose to stitch up his wounds but England will end up loses more blood and die from blood loss. * There was some debate about the relation between Oliver and Matt. But according to research, Matt looks up to Oliver as a 'Father' figure, just like Canada did once for England. So after Oliver died, it wasn't only to stop Alex, but it was to avenge his death as well. Gallery 2P! Canada .jpg Calling magic.png Profile 20 - Amelia.jpg Travelling to the other world.jpg Hanging on the edge.jpg The caller calls back.jpg England, hang on.jpg Sources * All information comes from animeArtluvr469's deviantART page: http://animeartluvr469.deviantart.com/ Category:Complete Game Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Adventure Games